1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
A magnetic printing device that prints the required number of copies upon a single formation of a latent image is known. The magnetic printing device holds a magnetic latent image magnetically formed on a magnetic recording medium (magnetic latent image holding member); supplies a magnetic toner to the magnetic recording medium in a developing area to develop the magnetic latent image as a toner image; presses a recording medium, such as paper, against the magnetic recording medium in a transfer area to transfer the developed toner image to the recording medium; and conveys the recording medium after transfer to a fixing area for fixation to thereby complete printing.